


It Begins with a Question

by Alyssa_bird



Series: The Person in Question Series [1]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did I taste like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins with a Question

**Author's Note:**

> A series of the quiet and not so quiet moments of the Beats.

A question.

"What did I taste like?"

"What?"

"What did I taste like?"

A nervous laugh.

"I don't understand what you're asking me, Allen." 

"Our first night together, at David's party. You kissed that girl and said she tasted like 'imported sophistication and domestic cigarettes' - what did I taste like?" 

A playful smile.

"That's a dangerous question, Ginsy."

"Is it?"

"Yes. A question you may not want to know the answer to."  

He's standing close. Too close. 

"I want to know."

Their lips are close. Too close.

"Allen..."

A kiss.

Lips collide, teeth click, and tongues meet. 

Allen holds onto Lucien's shoulders as if they're the only thing keeping him on this earth. His heart pounds because he knows this is wrong and Lucien may never love him the way he wants him to and -

"You tasted like jazz," The blond whispers against the shorter boy's lips. 

He wraps his arms around Allen's hips, sliding his hands down the small of his back to cup his round ass. A squeeze from the blond elicits a gasp from the shorter boy which allows Carr to invade his mouth further, to taste better.

"Like poetry. Like a symphony. Like a revolution..." He whispers in between obscene open mouthed kisses.

Allen goes on the tips of his toes to press himself more firmly to Lucien's lips, to give himself better access. 

"Like Wonderland..."

Allen bravely cups and rubs Lucien's semi erect cock with his palm, which earns him the pleasure of hearing the most beautiful noises to ever leave Lucien's mouth. 

"You tasted like a first time."

Lucien pushes himself away from Allen, a devilish grin on his strange, beautiful face. 

"Now you know." 

Lucien walks across the room to shrug on his coat, he grabs his trademark cravat and a bottle of Chianti before walking out of his dorm without a second look at Allen.

The first boy Allen ever loved leaves him alone with a sadness that manifests itself from his soul and spreads to his entire being. It hurts, it aches. Allen finds he is having a hard time breathing properly. 

Allen knows that that was the last time he and Lucien will ever kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: The little short stories in this series are NOT connected in any way. Please think of them as their own independent piece. Every story is just something I came up with simply because I love to write about the Beats.


End file.
